Without Reason
by nocoldwater
Summary: One-shot of what The Joker might have told Batman as a "how he got his scars" in their fight scene towards the end of The Dark Knight


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Joker, or the world created by Christopher Nolan for The Dark Knight. However, what Joker gives as his reasoning is my idea.**

**AN: Ok, so I wonder this every single time I watch The Dark Knight...what would The Joker have told Batman as the story to how he got his scars? Finally, the last time I watched it, I decided to come up with something, just a little one-shot on what he may have said, going off how he led into that subject. Anyways, bear with me since it's my first ever one-shot. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

_"It's a funny world we live in. Speaking of which, do you know how I got these scars?" _

Batman growled, but didn't really respond as the Joker was sharply digging the metal rod into his throat as he kept him pinned to the ground.

"Well then, you need to be educated," he grinned at Batman. "You see, I got these scars a long time ago in a horribly funny accident when I was a kid."

"What makes you think I really care to hear one of your tragic stories?" Batman spat.

"It's not a story, Bats, it's what really happened," Joker replied with a giggle.

"Sure it is," Batman said rolling his eyes. "Just like every other thing you tell people, right? You don't even remember how you really got them, do you?"

"Shut up!" Joker screamed. "Shut up and let me tell my story!" he shouted, pulling a knife and holding it to Batman's lips.

"Now, where was I?" Joker thought out loud to himself.

"You're nuts, Joker. And you can't seriously think I feel that threatened by the knife?" Batman interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't push you're luck, Bats. If I am as crazy as everyone thinks, then you know I just might. Kinda cool having the upper hand on the Big Bad Bat," Joker began laughing hysterically.

Once he got himself under control again, he grinned. Batman spoke, "So are you gonna get on with your damn story already or what?"

"Well, of course, if that's really what you want," Joker teased. Reading Batman's look though, he quickly shut up and began telling his story…

"You see, my uncle, my favorite uncle, Uncle Robert was a magician. He was good too, but he would occasionally look for new tricks to mesmerize the audiences with. Uncle Robert was particularly interested in tricks that had a bit of flair and suspense to them…and things that kept them guessing.

"So once he tired of the bullet catch, he sought out something better. Often times he would allow my cousin and I to help with his tricks…"

Batman interrupted, "So what? Something went tragically wrong with one of the tricks you helped with and you ended up with a carved face? Poor you."

"Will you quit interrupting and trying to ruin my story?" Joker asked, getting annoyed.

Batman snorted, "Get on with it then, but don't expect much of a pity party from me."

"Any-ways," Joker emphasized, ignoring Batman's last comment. "My uncle came up with this new trick that involved making it look like you had just cut someone. He wanted to do the beheading thing, but that was considerably more difficult. Well, my cousin was too afraid, so I said I would do it.

"All went well in practice, and then it was time for the big show. Things started good, we did a whole interesting skit…" Joker said, trailing off as if remembering a distant vision of the past.

"And then?" Batman growled beneath him, bringing him back to reality.

"Tragedy struck, for there never really is a happy ending to anything," Joker replied solemnly. "Apparently, someone had switched the fake knife for a real one and my uncle never realized it until he was carving my face.

"I winced and moaned in pain, but he assumed it to be me playing up the role. The audience stood and applauded as he completed etching a smile upon my cheeks and faced me to them. After that I ran from the stage, sobbing, which is when he realized something was wrong."

"So it was a short lived act," Batman said.

"Yes, good only once, but I forgave him because I could be smile without reason now," Joker laughed. "So what did ya think?"

"Very touching and poetic," Batman replied.

"Don't mock me, Bats. We're a lot more similar than either of us would like to admit, you know?"

"Oh sure, everyone is as dark as you, that's what you want to prove at least."

"No, I want to show the good people of Gotham to see the funny side of things and not be so concerned with _plans_," he grinned in triumph as he threw the knife aside and prepared to pull the detonator to blow up the ferry boats.

"Hey, Joker, I've got another idea of a story for you to use," Batman said.

Joker paused and looked down, "What?"

"Your scars, and how you got them," Batman smirked as he raised his right forearm and hit the button on the gauntlet that sent the spikes flying out at the Joker, knocking the detonator from his grasp. _"I know how you got these."_


End file.
